


Sail Away With Me

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attraction, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pirates, Power Dynamics, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Team Dynamics, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was the feared and dreaded pirate captain of The Liesmith. His ship was infamous and his reputation well earned. It was why he was completely baffled to find a stowaway on his ship.Of course, it didn't meant he couldn't take advantage of making the talented and handsome Anthony Stark a member of his crew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> AND NOW, next in my AU series we have the following prompt:
> 
>  _• “i’m so sorry i’ve been stowing away on your ship but i’m lonely and tired and starving with nowhere to go so please take pity on my poor soul bc you’re the sweetest pirate i have ever met and since we’re in the middle of the ocean now there’s no way you’re taking me back to land anytime soon” au_  
>  • “i would be furious at you for stowing away on my ship if it weren’t for the fact that you look really sick and sad can i help you” au
> 
> I would also like to blame/gift this fic to the amazing NamelesslyNightlock and Rabentochter who read this fic as I wrote it, cheered me on and helped me out when I was all ????? about things. Both of you are utter gems and you're encouragement not only means a lot to me, but helps me get things done. Thank you both ♥

Loki had a reputation. He was a dreaded pirate captain and his ship The Liesmith was feared throughout the seven seas. He was known to have no mercy and to kill any who opposed him. Loki was a villain.

So it made no sense for Loki to be below deck and find a wide-eyed, shivering stowaway on his ship.

The man was bedraggled and unkempt, his clothing was of fine quality but dirtied by the unused parts of the ship he’d needed to hide inside. His facial hair would be appealing and well maintained if given the chance for proper grooming, as with his hair. The man was still attractive, regardless, even in his current state.

Yet, his beauty was not the first thing on Loki’s mind.

The last time the ship had been at port was four days ago. Loki was both horrified and impressed that the man had stayed undetected for so long. Loki’s crew was loyal and trustworthy; they would never have let the man onboard. He had smuggled inside on his own.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the worried man.

“Who are you and why are you on my ship?” He demanded. He even let his hand lower to his sword for further intimidation. It did not escape the stowaway’s attention.

The man swallowed and seemed to forcibly drag his gaze from Loki’s sword to his eyes. 

“Anthony Stark,” the man, Anthony, answered.

It took a moment for Loki to place the name. The Stark family were reputable merchants with wealth, education and good standing in the community. What was this man doing on a pirate ship?

“I needed to-” the man’s words were cut off by a shiver and he curled his arms around his sides. The hull of the ship was cold, especially in this part of the world at night. Anthony had no blankets and no ability to warm himself by the sun.

“I needed,” he continued, “to flee.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

Anthony pressed his lips together and refused to say. Loki gripped his sword and started to pull it from his sheath. “Answer me or I’ll-”

“I killed a man,” Anthony blurted out. The answer surprised Loki. “A betrayer.” Those cold, tired brown eyes suddenly flared with rage. “And I’d do it again.” He glanced away; sudden and sharp regret entering his tone. “But I had to leave, or others would also pay for what I did.”

 _Loyal_ , Loki thought. _Willing to fight, and take a life. Desperate._

Slowly, Loki re-sheathed his sword. The sound made Anthony look back at him. He found Loki’s hands back at his sides; open and unthreatening.

“Tell me, Anthony, what did you plan to do while on my ship?”

Anthony watched him warily. “Try not to get discovered and leave at the next port.”

“News of crimes like yours travel fast, especially when you’re from a family even _I_ know of.” Anthony gritted his teeth, frustration in his features, but his determination no less fierce. Loki’s lips twitched with a smirk. “But perhaps I can offer you a more palatable option.”

Anthony looked suspicious. “What option?”

“You will be unlikely to find work anywhere in the free world, but among my crew?” Loki’s smirk spread wider. “A little murder will make no man blink. You will not get a better offer than to sign my Articles.”

Shock painted Anthony’s face. “You want me to become part of your crew?”

“You are not a simpleton, Anthony. I either put you to work, throw you in the brig to be dealt with at the next port, or toss you overboard.” Loki raised his eyebrows. “I think the choice would be clear.”

Anthony still looked dubious, but he wasn’t foolish enough to argue with good fortune. He was cold, likely hungry and running low on acceptable options. Joining a pirate crew would hardly worsen his fate if he was caught; why not add a few more crimes to his name if it gave him a place to sleep and the chance to earn some gold? 

“I will join your crew,” Anthony said quietly.

Satisfaction filled Loki, and he gestured for his new crew member to precede him up to the deck. The man went without a fight. Loki kept an eye on him as he directed the smaller man up the steps and into fresh sunlight.

Anthony stopped, sucking in a great lungful of air and tilting his face to the sun. Loki ran his gaze over his crew while the stowaway was distracted. He had a crew of thirty, and while he treated each man well and had long ensured their loyalty, Loki did have his favourites.

His quartermaster and first mate, Sleipnir stood at the helm, his hands on the wheel and his mane of black hair tied in a ponytail to keep it from his eyes. His dark skin was bared to the sun and he wore little more than pants and a vest. 

Fenrir was a beast of a man, large and vicious with thick brown hair and crooked teeth that always looked as if he was snarling. He was kind at his core and prone to physical affection. Loki rarely had squabbles among his crew, but if Loki’s command couldn’t end the argument, the threat of Fenrir’s strength would.

Jor was taller than Loki, deceptively thin but strong. He was covered in tattoos that twisted down his arms. There were more mapping his collarbones and chest, even going up his neck and towards the crown of his shaved head. He rarely spoke and could always be found on deck catching whatever ray of sun was available.

The other member Loki had a fondness for was a strange, quiet man; a man of science and medicine on the run for crimes he wouldn’t admit. He had discovered the man on another ship where he was unhappily trapped. Banner had an unusual agreement with Loki. He didn’t participate in battle, but his services were rendered in healing the wounded.

Loki had gained two more crew members in that battle. Korg and Miek were not those he would call a favourite, but they were unwaveringly loyal and rather dim-witted. Miek manned the crow’s nest with his gangly body and fondness for knives. Korg was often wandering around the ship eager to lend a hand to anyone who was in need.

He wondered if this stowaway would turn into a favourite or become one more man to fill out The Liesmith’s ranks.

The crew were all watching Anthony warily, some were moving to their blades, waiting for a word or a motion from their Captain. Loki put a firm hand on Anthony’s shoulder and pushed him to walk across the deck. He didn’t struggle, quickly becoming aware of the people staring at him. 

Fenrir was the first to approach. He stopped in front of them, his muscles bulging as he looked down his nose at Anthony. He would look like a giant to the small man. Surprisingly, Anthony didn’t flinch at the sight; he stood firm and tall.

“Captain?” Fenrir questioned his voice a low rumble.

“A new crewmember coming to sign his Articles,” Loki stated, enjoying the flash of surprise in the other man’s eyes. “Bring food and Banner to my quarters.”

Fenrir nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

“Thank you, Fenrir.”

Loki pushed at Anthony’s shoulder again to get him to move. He led him to the stern of the ship and down to where his quarters rested. He pulled open the door and brought the brunet inside.

His cabin was spacious in comparison to the crew’s but would no doubt be small to a rich merchant like Anthony. Loki had grown up with luxury and didn’t care for the facade that hid behind the gleam of silk and tapestries. He liked finery; he would not be a pirate if he didn’t enjoy the gleam of gold or the shine of an emerald. He had an emerald stud in one ear and gold rings on three fingers. He had amber beads weaved into his hair and a small collection of jewels he never wished to sell. His precious items were in a locked chest at the foot of his bed, another chest held his spare clothes, and another additional weapons.

His desk was covered in or filled with maps, parchment and other items of navigation and writing. He had a smaller table and three chairs where he often had meetings with his first mate or drinks with his favourite crew members. His bedding was simple and against the wall beneath the windows. Candles littered the room, waiting to be lit and a number of books (his single vice) were piled on the floor. 

His quarters were simple and practical. 

Loki let go of Anthony’s shoulder and pointed him at the small table. “Sit.”

The man eyed him for a moment before following the command. Loki pulled off his thick black jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. He also removed his hat and hung it on the back. The hat was impressive but not as large as others were fond of; it was black with gold embroidery, a few dark feathers as well as a single rare peacock feather. He wore a sash underneath his hat to keep back his hair and was in his preferred deep green. Loki kept his sword and daggers on him, and it left him in his green tunic, dark pants and boots. 

He pulled open a draw and pulled out the Articles. He didn’t yet give it to Anthony, instead he asked, “What are your skills? Can you shoot? Use a sword or cannon? Do you know how to sail?”

“I can shoot and use a sword,” Anthony answered. “I’ve been shown the ropes of a ship. Cannons are just a simple propellant based firing system. They’re not difficult.”

His response was simple, matter of fact. He wasn’t trying to lie or foster greater plunder; he knew each skill enough to feel confident using them. 

_Interesting_ , Loki thought, but before he could quiz the other man more, there was a knock on the door.

“Come,” he barked.

Banner poked his head inside with a plate of food and a bottle of alcohol. He had an uncertain smile and Loki gestured the shy man inside. “Banner, this is Stark. He’s been below deck for four days. He needs a meal and your approval.”

Anthony frowned and looked Banner up and down, sizing him up. “Approval?”

“I’m a physician,” Banner answered, coming over and placing the food on the table. He grimaced. “Of sorts.”

“A pirate ship with its own physician?” Anthony sounded incredulous, but he was already reaching for the food and eating it; his hunger unable to be kept at bay.

He barely noticed Banner checking him over and responded without hesitation when Banner requested he move, breath, stand and talk. He didn’t stop eating or drink the entire time. It took Banner perhaps ten minutes to stand back.

“He’s healthy. Cold and tired, but food and rest will cure it.”

“Good,” Loki stated. “He’ll earn that starting today.”

Loki brought over the Articles and a quill. Banner hurriedly picked up the empty serving tray and moved it aside, giving Loki room to place it down in front of Anthony. The man instantly started reading it, his eyes flying over the page with sharp intelligence.

Loki exchanged a look with Banner. They were both learned men on a ship with very few who could match their intellect. Banner often borrowed Loki’s books and spoke with him at length about the content. Anthony was shaping up to be another man aboard The Liesmith who could keep up with them.

When Anthony reached the bottom of the document, he seemed surprised. “This is fair.”

“Did you expect it wouldn’t be?” Loki questioned with amusement. 

Pirate ships, after all, traded in fear. They couldn’t let the general populace know that they ran not unlike a navy, and were generally kinder to their crew than the Captain’s of those ships.

“Honestly, I’m not sure what I expect anymore,” Anthony answered.

He also picked up the quill and brought it to a spare bit of parchment, he signed his name with a flourish, and from one moment to the next, he was no longer Anthony the stowaway, but Stark, a new member of Loki’s crew.

Loki took back the quill and parchment and moved it to the desk. He turned back to Banner and _Stark_.

“Take him to Fenrir to get him equipped.” Loki watched Stark carefully. “We’ll give him a week to prove how useful he really is.”

Stark’s eyes were a mixture of emotions moving too quickly for Loki to catch, but he did see the fire of _challenge_ get lit within them. Loki allowed himself to smirk as he watched Banner lead the other man outside.

Loki would have to keep an eye on this one, he already had a feeling Anthony Stark would turn out to be an interesting new addition to his ship.

* * *

The next time Loki saw Stark, it was a day later.

And what a change that day had made. His attire was mostly his own, but a jacket and sash had been added; spoils from pillaging a ship. The clothing was an ostentatious red that no one on the ship had wanted. Perhaps it had been a joke of Fenrir’s initially, to attempt to make him look foolish; yet, Stark wore the colours well and with confidence. Stark had trimmed his facial hair and washed his face and hair. The small changes and removal of the grime on his skin, made him look striking and handsome.

But, perhaps, one of the most astounding things was that he was chatting with Fenrir and making the larger man laugh. Fenrir so rarely took to new crew members, usually because they were petrified of his menacing expressions and girth; Stark, had no such problems. 

Loki continued to watch him with curiosity as the days passed. 

Fenrir introduced him to the crew members and Stark met them with a smile, a handshake or a smirk. His every response was altered and catered to the crowd he was placed before. Loki had rarely seen anyone so quickly and efficiently navigate the ship.

It was fascinating.

Stark was making note of the crew’s hierarchy and both respecting it and taking advantage of it. He was worming his way into Fenrir’s good graces and protection. He was already coaxing Banner to smile and laugh with him. He even spoke with Jor who was having trouble with the rigging. He helped _improve_ it and earned Jor’s instant approval and respect.

He was hard-working, easy going and quick with a salacious joke. The crew liked him; the crew _respected_ him, especially when his casual remarks about his own skill found Stark involved in a friendly duel with Miek. Loki had watched from the sidelines, curious to see how his new crew member fared. Stark was not a trained swordsman, but seemed to have a style all his own. He wasn’t afraid to fight dirty, and when he won his first duel, another jumped in to fight. He was taken down on the fourth battle, but he was cheered loudly and handed a swig of alcohol for his good conduct and endurance. 

Stark, it seemed, had fit right in on board the Liesmith.

It had been almost a week since Stark had joined the crew, almost reaching Loki’s self-imposed trial, and Loki was once again watching the new crew member, this time from the helm. 

“He is good crew,” Sleipnir remarked in his flat, even tone.

“A good find,” Loki agreed.

The quartermaster hummed. “Fenrir is fond of him.”

“Yes,” Loki grinned. “I did not expect that.”

“Make him loyal.” Loki glanced at the other man who was watching him intently. “Make him stay.”

“He has signed the Articles,” Loki pointed out.

Sleipnir huffed. “The next port is soon. Make him loyal.”

His first mate left with those parting words and Loki frowned after him. It was true that pirates often changed ships or didn’t return, but Stark had nowhere to go. Loki was the only one who knew the true reason. He had listened carefully but Stark had not given the reason for ending up on the Liesmith.

Sleipnir clearly thought Stark was worth keeping, and encouraged Loki to act accordingly. But would Stark throw away a position on the ship when he had nowhere else to turn?

His frowning deepening, Loki flicked his gaze back to Stark. He found the man staring straight at him; their eyes connected and Loki felt a jolt at the intensity of the other man’s stare. Loki was a master of reading his crew, but he had no idea what was going on inside the other man’s head.

It didn’t make Loki angry or suspicious, rather it made Stark thrilling and interesting, and Loki only wanted to know more.

* * *

Despite his curiosity, Loki didn’t seek out or speak to Stark that day. Sleipnir eyed him unhappily, but Loki saw no reason to pester Stark. The man was unlikely to break his contract, and Loki couldn’t afford to show favouritism to such a new crew member.

Resentment could be fostered easily on a ship their size. He had no plans to damage his or Stark’s reputation. Stark needed to prove himself on his own and Loki needed to remain impartial to all but his most trusted crew members and Banner.

If Stark showed himself to be a loyal, brilliant crew member over time, then Loki could show his own favouritism with no one batting an eye. It would be seen as a deserved and accepted privilege, but only if it was _earned_.

It frustrated Loki as unlike Jor, Sleipnir and Fenrir whom he had known for years—fighting with and befriending them long before becoming Captain—Stark was not someone he could seek out and converse with.

Banner had not even been so engaging at first; quiet and wary, their association had formed over soft discussions about food supplies for greater health and rations needed for a physician. They had a mutual respect for one another, and a shared intelligence that was more admiration than friendship.

Stark was... different, and Loki didn’t like being unable to pinpoint how or why. It found him restless and so he was walking the ship at night. He often found solace in a star-filled sky bathing the anchored ship in shadow. The cool night air was refreshing on his skin after the heat of the day. He also rarely found any others on his walk. 

He always took a full tour of the ship, making sure everything was in order and his crew were at peace. He would then rest easy on the deck, knowing he could return to his cabin without concern.

He’d just finished his check of the ship and was stepping onto the deck when he paused; the very man lingering in his thoughts was leaning against the side of the ship, looking over the moonlit waves. Stark wore his jacket to ward against the chill and the bright red look almost like blood beneath the moon. 

Loki debated what to do, but with no one around but Miek in the crow’s nest and Korg at the stern—keeping a weather eye for approaching ships—it left Loki free to approach Stark without suspicion. He took the advantage without hesitation.

His steps echoed along the deck and Stark turned to look at him, his relaxed features sharpening as he watched Loki’s approach. Loki had left his hat in his cabin, keeping on his jacket for warmth and a single sword and blade for protection. He was the most casual he could ever be outside his cabin.

He took a place beside Stark, taking care not to appear too friendly or intimate. He didn’t lean against the ship, preferring to stand with his hands behind his back, looking out at the sea.

“You are taking to the pirate life well, Stark.”

Stark smiled wryly. “Not much to take to yet. It’s the politics of the merchant’s guild with the attitudes of a tavern.” He turned back to the sea. “The view’s nice though.”

Loki resisted letting his eyes travel over the man and not the ocean. Stark was handsome and Loki wasn’t oblivious to that. Loki had taken many lovers over his lifetime, but he had always been drawn to handsome men more than beautiful women. Stark was a delectable sight - but Loki couldn’t afford to notice that about him, so he shoved his interest down.

They descended into silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it still wasn’t what Loki wanted. He was trying to alight on a way to start a conversation when Stark beat him to it.

“Look,” he started, his voice guarded and instantly drawing Loki’s attention. Stark was staring at the wood beneath his hands and tension weighed heavy on his shoulders. “You said I had a week to prove my usefulness. I know you’re talking to me for a reason so just... get on with it.” He lifted his head, holding Loki’s gaze with determination and only the faintest hint of uncertainty. “Did I pass?”

 _Oh_ , Loki thought, surprised it was still on the man’s mind and that he worried as to the outcome. The man had already won over the crew and the quartermaster himself was ordering Loki to make sure Stark stayed. It seemed ludicrous to think the man didn’t know he was already an accepted member of the crew.

He supposed it boded well for him staying on The Liesmith.

But, any delight he felt, any _approval_ , couldn’t show.

Loki gave an absent shrug and answered, “The crew have passed on their approval of you.” He let a smirk touch his lips, unable to resist. “They have also not killed you and thrown you overboard for the sharks. I do believe they are in fact, growing to like you.”

Stark gave a huff of laugh, yet something faintly discomforted still caught at his mouth. “And people said my ability to tell bad jokes and saucy stories wouldn’t get me anywhere in life.”

Loki couldn’t stop his chuckle, and it made Stark’s smile become a little more genuine.

“Thank you,” he said, surprising Loki.

The words were said with sincerity and gratitude and he held Loki’s gaze the entire time. It made the humour fade from Loki’s face to be replaced by confusion. It also made him feel uncomfortably warm.

“For what?” Loki asked.

“Offering me the chance to stay,” Stark answered. He also brought up a hand, rubbing it through his hair. “I know you did it for yourself, that I’m a commodity you can use, but just... thank you.”

Loki swallowed. He wanted to dismiss it and present the gruff, cold exterior that he was known for, but he couldn’t. Stark’s brown eyes were warm and honest; a bright jewel too beautiful for Loki’s covetous heart to resist.

“You are welcome.”

Stark smiled at him without artifice, it was a friendly, affectionate gesture - and Loki had to look away. He couldn’t stay staring at a man so painfully handsome who was in touching distance. Loki couldn’t _take_ and so he had to walk away.

“Don’t waste all of your night on deck, Stark. A pirate’s life rarely allows for restful days.”

He turned and started to walk away, but he did hear the other man’s startled response, “Ah - alright. Goodnight.”

Loki grunted but doubted the other man noticed. Loki walked with sure and slow steps (he was _not_ fleeing) but he paused before his cabin and looked over his shoulder, unable to resist one more glimpse. He was glad that he did. The sight he found was Stark smiling at the sky, his head tipped back and his eyes closed as he breathed in the evening air, looking as if the world had fallen from his shoulders.

He was utterly beautiful.

_Damn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist having Jor, Fenrir and Slep be part of Loki's crew. It was too much to describe them and make them close friends of Loki ~~since I don't tend to like him with kids in MCU~~. And I threw in Bruce because a) why not and b) familiarity and c) 'CAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND I DO WHAT I WANT XP
> 
> Next chapter will be in one week :) Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tried to ignore Stark in the days that followed, but it was difficult. A problem made all the more blatant when he caught the man without a shirt. Stark had found a damaged sword and decided to devise a makeshift workstation to try and repair it. The crew had been curious, even more so when they realised, Stark knew what he was doing.

Swords were held out for him to sharpen and work on, and in return, they would pick up some of Stark’s duties on the ship. The downside to this was that the more Stark worked, the more clothing he removed until he was standing on the deck in nothing but his pants and boots.

Sweat was on his toned, tanned muscles as he sharpened the blades. Loki could only stare, his eyes running over the man’s beautiful form. He wanted to glide his hands down Stark’s back and feel the warmth. Loki was naturally cold, rarely warming up even after hours under the sun. If Stark was in his bed, would he contain his heat all through the night?

Loki tried to be subtle as he glanced at the man throughout the day, watching him stroke the blades and work them to perfection. Yet, where others were admiring the swords, Loki could only admire the man.

It was as he was looking at strong, defined arms that Stark’s body shifted. Loki’s eyes darted guiltily to Stark’s face and jolted at finding intelligent brown eyes holding his own. Stark’s lips were curved in a knowing smirk. He then _winked_.

Loki was a grown man and a fearsome pirate captain. He would not _flush_ at being caught staring at a handsome man. But, he did turn away and busy himself with other tasks, refusing to look at Stark again.

Yet, Stark’s smirk and wink replayed in his mind.

Stark wasn’t offended by Loki’s admiration which was surprising. Sodomy was a crime and something people moralistically condemned. Loki had picked his crew carefully to make sure his choice in lovers wouldn’t end in mutiny or bloodshed, but he hadn’t known how Stark would react.

Amusement and flattery were good responses, but they were responses he could not encourage. Stark was new to the crew, and Loki couldn’t show too much favour, especially by inviting the man into his bed. There was also no guarantee Stark would take male lovers. The man had an ego, he would enjoy being admired. He might even have misconstrued Loki’s interest and thought it was platonic appreciation rather than sexual.

One way or another, Loki could not be caught again.

He didn’t avoid Stark, but he refused to pay attention to him. He focused on the ship, navigating to their next port and speaking with Sleipnir. Loki pretended Stark didn’t exist, and was privately relieved when Stark finished working on the swords and returned to his standard tasks that required a shirt and jacket.

Things were going well, Loki felt confident in his ability to keep his eyes averted from Stark – until he met the man again, late at night.

Loki had been having trouble sleeping, tossing and turning in bed and feeling restless. He loved the sea, but he always grew eager when approaching a port. He liked to put his feet on solid ground and buy new books. They had to be wary about being caught, of course, but that was half the fun of visiting a town.

This time, however, an additional thought was making sleep elusive. Sleipnir had pestered him again about making sure Stark was loyal and would remain on The Liesmith. Loki had assured his quartermaster that Stark wouldn’t leave, but the closer they came to land, the more uncertain Loki became.

When sleep proved impossible, he decided to walk the ship in the hopes of growing weary enough to finally rest. He didn’t expect to open his cabin door and spot Stark on the deck, looking out at the waves.

The man was alone and despite an initial debate, the opportunity was too good to waste. 

Loki stepped onto the deck and Stark turned at the sound of his feet on the wood. Stark offered him a smile that was both friendly and welcoming. Loki took the offer and joined Stark. He stood beside the man and looked out at the sea.

“Can’t sleep?” Stark questioned.

“Obviously,” Loki replied, glancing at the other man.

His dry remarked made Stark laugh. 

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Stark looked back at the ocean, his expression filled with uncertainty. “Everyone’s looking forward to arriving at the next port.”

“And you are not?” Loki questioned while sharply observing the man.

Stark grimaced. “I’m not keen on walking into town and being arrested, no.”

“It’s not hard to remain undetected if that’s your goal,” Loki told him. “Additionally, as pirates, we hardly go to ports that are likely to arrest us.” He offered the man a smirk. “You will be one criminal among many, and hardly the most wanted one.”

Stark still looked unsure. “You think I can go to town and not be caught?”

Loki hesitated; it was the perfect opportunity to keep Stark on the ship. But, fostering his fear wouldn’t help in the long run. Stark had to _choose_ to remain if he was going to be of any benefit to the ship.

“I think if you are careful, you will be fine,” Loki answered, but he couldn’t resist one addition. “But, if you are wary, accompany Fenrir or Jor. They will give you advice on escape and show you the places to avoid.”

Stark frowned, and there was something unreadable in his brown eyes. “You aren’t going to be visiting the town?”

Loki faltered and stared at Stark. Surely the man didn’t want _Loki_ to show him around? The images that prompted, the day they could make of it...

But, no, Stark must simply be curious. Loki shook off the thought and turned back to the water.

“I will go to port.” He had planned to be simple and to the point, to dissuade further discussion - but his tongue acted without his permission. “I shop for books, when I have the chance for it.”

“Oh?” Stark’s eyes were bright when Loki turned back to him. “What do you read?”

“Whatever takes my interest,” he answered, seeing the delight in Stark’s expression. “You’re fond of reading?”

Stark lit up and instantly began to talk; he _loved_ to read. He sought all new information and absorbed it with glee. His father might have been a merchant and he might have been groomed to inherit, but Stark’s passion had always been exploring new ideas, learning new skills and crafting whole new ways to improve things.

Stark’s mind was ever working and utterly fascinating. Loki found himself swept away by the man’s passion, discussing new and well-known subjects for a good hour. They could have kept going, if Korg hadn’t wandered by and reminded them of the late hour.

“We should probably sleep,” Stark said with a sheepish grin, once the other crew member had left.

“We should,” Loki agreed, but before ending the conversation and going their separate ways, he gestured the man to follow him. “Come with me.”

Stark did so without hesitation and Loki led the man to his cabin. He had him wait outside as he collected two books that he knew would interest Stark. He held them out to the other man. Stark was wide-eyed and shocked. Loki hurried to downplay it. “I lend my books to Banner and discuss their contents with him. I am willing to extend you the same offer.”

“Thank you,” Stark murmured and reached out for them. His fingers brushed Loki’s and Loki hurriedly jerked them away. Stark didn’t seem to notice as he pulled the books to his chest. He lifted his eyes and smiled at Loki. “I would enjoy that.”

Loki forced himself not to smile back, only to nod. It was both acceptance and dismissal and Stark didn’t misconstrue it. He stepped back and turned away, walking across the deck and heading to his bedding below deck and with the rest of the crew.

Loki shut the door and immediately rested his forehead against it. 

His plans to ignore and keep his distance from Stark were not going well.

* * *

They arrived at the port the day after his conversation with Stark. The ship was a hive of activity and Loki barely saw Stark let alone spoke with him. When they anchored and the first half of the crew started to leave, Loki was relieved to see Stark at Jor’s side and talking with the taller man. Stark had taken his advice.

It pleased him, but Loki tried not to think about that as he reconfirmed the supplies the ship needed with Banner and Sleipnir. Loki often spent the first day at port seeing to the ship and organising the crew so that a portion would always remain on board to defend it should the need arise.

The standard procedures were also a grateful distraction to keep Loki from thinking about Stark and whether he would return.

It was common for crew members to stay out all day, even overnight if they sought a night in a bed with a pretty woman. Loki had no reason to worry about Stark until the ship was pulling up anchor, and yet, when late afternoon arrived and Stark walked back onto the ship, Loki felt all the breath leave him in relief.

It shouldn’t matter, he shouldn’t _care_ , but Loki caught Stark’s gaze, and watched the other man smile. Loki felt his heart race and knew he was already in trouble. Stark was more than just a favourite, Stark was someone he _wanted_.

Loki looked away from the other man, but it didn’t stop his happiness at seeing Stark or his damning realisation. 

That night, Loki didn’t sleep well, but he refused to go out on deck and potentially run into Stark. The moment the sun rose, Loki ate a quick breakfast and rushed off the ship to immerse himself in the town. He needed a distraction and he needed to be far away from Stark.

He gained direction to the only bookseller and stepped inside the cool shop with relief. He could, and often did, spend most of his time onshore navigating places like these. It was his time for solitude and a chance to widen his already impressive collection of books.

Loki had found the one place that could potential distract him from Stark.

But, Loki had forgotten he’d shared his secret with Stark.

He heard the shop door open, but didn’t think much of it until someone was coming to stand beside him and a familiar voice was speaking, “It seems we both have the same idea.”

Loki jerked his head to look at Stark. The smaller man was peering down at the book Loki had been examining.

“Why are you here?” Loki demanded, his voice sharper than he intended, but he felt off-balance, Stark was _here_ of all places and talking with him.

“I didn’t get a chance to explore this shop with Jor yesterday,” Stark answered. He looked up at Loki, and the position found their arms almost brushing. “He showed me how to blend in, but I wanted to do something different today.”

“What do you plan to do?” Loki’s voice felt rough, his mouth was dry. Stark was so _close_ and he could feel the smaller man’s warmth despite the layers between them.

“Explore the town.” Stark flashed a smile. “You’re welcome to join me.”

 _No_ , Loki thought. _I will be fine on my own._

It was the wise decision, it was the _proper_ decision.

Yet, it wasn’t what slipped out of his mouth.

“I shall,” Loki answered.

When Stark’s grin gained a hint of triumph, Loki felt remarkably like he’d just been tricked and captured. He couldn’t say that he minded.

* * *

Loki spent the day with Stark and although he shouldn’t have done it, Loki couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

Stark was engaging and entertaining. He touched affectionately and laughed easily. They ran into other members of the crew, but Stark always stayed affixed to Loki’s side. Despite knowing better, Loki never tried to walk away or shake him loose.

They ended up in the tavern for dinner and the darker it became and the more the shadows played on Stark’s skin, the more Loki found himself admiring the man’s body. His neck would be warm to the touch and Loki would lick and bite it. He would ring Stark’s skin in marks of claim. He would kiss Stark’s wicked lips and use his tongue to make the smaller man moan.

Loki would claim Stark as his lover and make him untouchable to the crew. He would be Stark’s _only_ lover and none of the flirtatious wenches coming around their table would be graced with Stark’s smile, winks or attention.

Loki imagined what his life would be like with Stark as his lover and he _wanted_ it.

But, Stark was _not_ his lover and nor was Stark his friend. Perhaps, in time, he could be the latter, but he was still so new to The Liesmith. The crew were already watching them together. They were unthreatened for now, but how long would it remain that way?

Tonight was an indulgence and Loki couldn’t afford another. 

They laughed, they joked, they spoke with ease and they walked back to the ship together, but Loki stopped them before they could walk on deck. He placed a gently hand on Stark’s upper arm, one of the few touches he had initiated.

“Stark,” he began, keeping his tone firm. “I enjoyed our day, but do not forget, I am your Captain and this will not change anything between us.”

Stark frowned. “We’re not allowed to be friends?”

Loki could say a dozen things to the other man: 

_I have no time for such sentiment._

_I would rather you as my lover._

_You have to earn my friendship._

_I already like you far more than I should._

“I am the Captain,” Loki answered instead, holding Stark’s gaze. “I do not fraternize with the crew.”

“You do with some of them,” Stark pointed out, his lips twisting unhappily.

“I have known them for years. It is understood and does not breed resentment.”

“But because I’m new, it’s different,” Stark stated, his tone and expression making it obvious he understood the subtleties of the matter.

Stark had navigated the politics of the ship from within moments of his arrival. He was not a fool.

Letting go of Stark’s arm, Loki felt that his point had been made. “It was an enjoyable day and evening, but it is over. Goodnight, Stark.”

He turned from the man and started to walk up the gangplank, he hadn’t made it far before Stark called, “Goodnight, Loki.”

Loki froze and looked back down at the other man. Stark was holding his eyes stubbornly, using his _name_ when he should only ever call him by rank. It was the perfect time to quash the intimacy forming between them, to refuse to lower the barriers between them any further, but... Loki couldn’t do it.

Loki had become a pirate for many reasons, and one was an inability to resist temptation or the siren song of gaining what he wanted, whatever methods were necessary. 

It was why Loki never said a word and simply turned away from the other man. He couldn’t see Stark’s face, but he already knew it would be self-satisfied and victorious.

* * *

That night, Loki couldn’t find rest. 

His mind kept running over his day with Stark, their final conversation and being called by name. He could still feel the man’s touches through his shirt, the way he smiled with wicked amusement and charm.

Loki closed his eyes and all he saw was Stark.

It was why when the need got too strong and sleep would not come to him without assistance, Loki finally did what he had been denying himself for days.

Loki slid his hand into his pants and grasped his growing arousal.

He groaned and used his free hand to reach under his pillow for the small vial of oil. He put a little onto his fingers to smooth his stroke, and then he was closing his eyes. 

He shouldn’t fantasise about a crew member, but Loki needed it. He licked his lips and stroked himself, imagining Stark crouched over him and stroking Loki’s cock.

Loki pictured the man without his shirt, flushed from heat and sweaty from their activities. Stark would lean in close and whisper his name.

_“Loki. Come on. I need you.”_

Stark would kiss him; his sly mouth capturing more than just Loki’s lips and attention. Stark would be well on his way to winning everything. 

Loki sped up his strokes and bit down on his groans. His hips were arching as he imagined a smaller but thicker hand on his erection. He imagined Stark smirking down at him with triumphant eyes and a pleased smile.

“ _Loki_ ,” he would say and Loki would be lost.

When Loki came it was a soft cry and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

It was with a single whispered word escaping; a desperate and damning call of, “ _Anthony_.”

* * *

Loki had been a pirate for too long to feel guilty about taking what he wanted.

Yet, when he saw Stark the next day, he felt the first flush of shame. He’d enjoyed every second of his fantasy and he’d slept soundly after his orgasm. But seeing the man and being reminded of how much he wanted him did not fill Loki with joy, but regret.

He couldn’t have Stark without consequences, and there was no guarantee Stark would want him sexually regardless.

So Loki tried to push it from his mind. He also deliberately distanced himself from Stark. The other man noticed, and Loki saw a hint of hurt and frustration tighten his expression before Loki looked away and busied himself with reviewing the watch roster for their final days at port.

Loki didn’t go back into the town, and neither did Stark.

Although Loki had attempted to be subtle it seemed his hawk-eyed quartermaster was not so oblivious. Sleipnir joined him at night for a drink and to decide on their next destination, but once business was concluded and they were drinking in silence, Sleipnir raised the subject.

“Stark remains in our crew.”

It was more a statement then a question, but Loki agreed. “Yes.”

“You are fond of him.” Loki stiffened and sent the other man a warning glare. Sleipnir was immune. “You admire him.”

“Sleipnir,” Loki said, his voice curt.

“You are the Captain,” he continued, unimpeded. “If you wish him to warm your bed, you could-”

Loki put down his tankard and while he didn’t slam it, his glare and the coiled tension in his frame made the dark-skinned man fall quiet.

“I may be Captain,” Loki growled, “but I do _not_ use my rank to gain favours from pretty crew members. Are we _understood_ , Sleipnir?”

Despite Loki’s anger, Sleipnir was unmoved. It was why he was such a good quartermaster; he was strong and unwavering and could not be intimidated by Loki.

“He is distracting you,” Sleipnir stated simply and Loki flinched. “Do not take him with the promise of a favour, take him for shared satisfaction.”

Sleipnir finished the last of his drink before putting down the tankard. He stood and added, “Stark has admirers; if not you, he will find another to bed on this ship.”

Loki glared at the other man and gritted his teeth, but there was nothing he could say and he let the other man leave without comment.

He hated that he was noticed, hated that other members of the crew might have been made aware of his attraction and interest. Yet, even more than that, he hated imagining Stark taking someone on the crew to his bed. 

Stark might not be interested in a man. He might wait until he was in port to satisfy his urges as many of the men on board The Liesmith did. But if he didn’t and he chose from the crew, Loki knew he would be furious and jealous and he would take it out on Stark and his lover.

Sleipnir knew it too and was hoping to avoid that outcome. 

The harsh truth of it had Loki taking his tankard and finishing what remained in a single swallow. He didn’t feel any better for it and the alcohol tasted sour on his tongue.

For a moment, Loki almost wished Stark had never stowed away on his ship or signed the Articles. But, it was only for a moment, because despite the frustration and the complication, Loki couldn’t regret having the man here.

* * *

Loki spent that night and the next day with Stark on his mind. He closed his eyes and imagined Stark in his cabin, he opened his eyes and his gaze searched out the other man on the ship.

He was well and truly distracted by Stark, but unlike his first mate suggested, he wasn’t about to approach Stark in the hopes of alleviating the problem. He might _fantasise_ about Stark and about making a proposition that the other man would readily agreed to, but it was only in his more distracted moments. It had no basis in reality and he couldn’t afford to give in to temptation. 

It was why Loki sat in his cabin, alone, having spent a long day on the ship keeping his eyes averted from the handsome man that occupied his thoughts. He was still agitated by Sleipnir’s pointed words and harsh observations. It was why a knocking at his door only soured his mood further. The last thing he wanted was more gruff advice from his quartermaster.

“Come in,” he barked, fixing the door and the newcomer with a foreboding glare.

It changed to surprise when Stark stepped into the room in nothing but his tunic, pants and boots. Loki straightened from his slouch and watched the man step inside and shut the door. It was late at night and they were still at port. The man had no reason to be here.

“Loki,” Stark greeted him. He then boldly stepped forward and pulled out a chair, sitting down opposite Loki. His body was relaxed but his eyes were sharp and watching Loki closely.

Loki had to wet his lips and swallow around a dry mouth before he could speak. “Why are you here, Stark?”

Stark’s lips curled with amusement before he reached into a pocket and placed something on the table between them. He removed his hand and Loki got his first glimpse at the item: a vial of oil. Loki stiffened and his skin flushed. 

The implication was clear and Stark further proved it; with a smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes, he asked, “Would you like some company tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really leave things on such a cliffhanger?
> 
> ... yes, yes, I did.
> 
> Next update in a week's time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** NSFW approaches ;)

Loki had a vivid imagination. 

He’d spent much of his childhood lost in imaginary worlds. When he was older and living a life of piracy, Loki rarely lost himself in fantasy. He indulged only when lonely, bored or in need of mental stimulation.

When Stark placed the bottle of oil on the table and made his offer, there was a moment where Loki was certain he was dreaming. It couldn't possibly be real.

Loki stared at the bottle of oil.

When he felt a booted foot brush against his own under the table, he jolted and looked at Stark. The man’s smirk was full of confidence and ease; certain of his own acceptance. Stark had seen right through him.

_A man who understands how to use an advantage to gain what he wants._

Loki gritted his teeth and pulled his foot from Stark’s reach. He glared at the man. “I thought I made myself clear.”

“You cannot fraternize with a new member of the crew where it will be seen,” Stark acknowledged, not put off by Loki’s hostility in the slightest. “But the crew does not know I’m here. Half of them will be in the town and won’t notice where I’ve been.” His foot touched Loki’s once again. “We can have what we want.”

“And what do _you_ want, Stark?” Loki demanded, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. “To barter more gold? Better food or clothing?” Loki leant forward. “Do you seek a _favour_ for offering your body to your Captain?”

Stark’s eyes widened, surprise crossing his face. Loki scoffed and looked away. “If the crew have told you I am a man who would accept such favours, they have lied.” He flicked his hand in dismissal. “Leave my cabin and take your oil with you.”

There was a long silence, but instead of leaving, Stark spoke; his voice even and calm. “The crew told me nothing save Jor. He confirmed you bed men so I would not make a fool of myself, or gain a knife to my throat.” Loki glanced at him, seeing Stark’s brunet eyes serious and without a hint of deception. “I took it upon myself to purchase oil, not because I sought to bargain with you, but because I thought our attraction was mutual.”

Loki felt thrown, and beneath that, hopeful. “You wish to bed me, solely for our pleasure?”

“Yes,” Stark answered simply. He also travelled his eyes over Loki’s clothed form, desire obvious in his gaze. 

“And you seek no favours for the act?” Loki persisted.

Stark held Loki’s gaze. There was a determined fire burning in his eyes. “I will earn the respect of your crew through my own means, not because I am bedding _you_.”

Loki believed him. It wasn’t just his words or the resolution in his eyes but it was in his manner; in the way he avoided the crew seeing him arrive tonight. He took Loki’s words on board and adapted his approach to include them.

It didn’t mean Stark couldn’t try to capitalise on it, but Loki had made it clear he would offer no benefits. And yet, Stark still sat before him, the oil and the _offer_ still on the table.

And Gods was Loki tempted.

 _Take him for shared satisfaction_. Sleipnir’s suggestion ran through his mind, followed swiftly by his warning. _Stark has admirers; if not you, he will find another to bed on this ship._

This was his chance; would he really be foolish enough to let it slip through his fingers? 

But Loki already knew the answer.

He was a pirate, and he would take what he wanted.

Loki reached across the table and placed his hand around the oil. He kept his gaze on Stark. “You accept this is for nothing but pleasure?”

Stark’s smile was slow and his eyes held the fire of desire. “I only want you, Loki.”

It was all Loki needed to hear. He grasped the bottle and stood up. Stark hastily did the same, but Loki was already coming around the table. He placed a hand to Stark’s neck and tugged him close, capturing his lips and groaning over finally tasting them.

Stark opened his mouth to Loki and wrapped an arm around Loki’s neck, tangling in his hair and keeping them pressed together. Loki slid his free arm around Stark’s waist, hauling him in until their pelvises were flush.

The shorter man was deliciously warm against him. Loki wanted to get even more of their skin touching. He broke the kiss but didn’t let the man go. His hand moved to Stark’s jaw, tilting it up so he could better look down into his desire-clouded eyes. Loki’s thumb stroked the edge of the man’s goatee.

“Have you taken a male lover before?”

Stark gave a short nod. “When I was younger and rebellious.” Amusement crested his eyes. “He said he was a sailor, but I’m pretty sure he was a pirate.”

Loki fought between disappointment that he wouldn’t be the first, and gratitude that this wouldn’t be new or difficult for the man.

“Good,” Loki settled on and only let Stark go so he could walk over to his cabin door and lock it. No one should enter without his permission, but it was always better to be cautious.

He still had the oil in his hand, and when he turned back to Stark, he took a moment to simply admire the man, knowing that he could do so without discretion or guilt. He saw Stark observing him in return. When he reached Loki’s pants, he licked his lips and smirked. “You going to come over here, Loki?”

Loki didn’t hesitate to step over to him. When he was close enough to touch, Stark grabbed Loki’s shirt and pulled him the last of the way into a kiss. Loki happily kissed the man back, letting their tongues and lips explore for a long moment. But as much as he wanted to indulge, he wanted the man naked even more.

Pulling back, he ran his fingers over Stark’s tunic. “I would prefer you naked, Stark.”

An odd expression flittered through Stark’s eyes, before he said, “Anthony.” Loki blinked. “I won’t call you ‘Captain’ and you won’t call me ‘Stark’, not here. Deal?”

Loki considered it for only a moment before nodding his agreement. “Agreed,” he smiled. “Anthony.”

Anthony grinned back before stepping away from Loki. He brought his hands to his tunic and tugged it over his head. Loki had already seen Anthony without a shirt, but now he was able to reach out and touch. He did so greedily. He tossed the vial onto his bedding before bringing both hands to Anthony’s chest and running them over tanned muscle. Anthony arched towards him, his eyes half-lidded and enjoying Loki’s attention. 

Loki could explore the man for hours, but he was unable to forget the crew that could return to the ship at any minute. They both had much to lose if they were caught and the situation was misinterpreted. It was why Loki only gave the man a cursory examination before reaching for Anthony’s breeches.

When he started unbuttoning them, Anthony moved to Loki’s shirt. Loki helped him pull it off, putting them on even ground. He was still focused on Anthony’s clothes but he startled when fingers touched his chest, near his heart. He glanced down to find Anthony stroking his tattoo with curiosity.

It was a symbol not many were familiar with, a [vegvísir](http://mythologian.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Vegvisir-The-Runic-Viking-Compass-Symbol-of-Protection.jpg); an ancient symbol intended to help the bearer find their way through rough weather.

Loki never normally explained himself, but somehow, he found the words escaping with soft tease. “Never let Jor convince you to accompany him for a new tattoo.”

Anthony laughed softly and flashed Loki a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Loki could tell his curiosity wasn’t sated, but Loki distracted him with a kiss and a gentle push backwards towards Loki’s bed. 

It didn’t take them long to climb onto it, pausing only long enough to remove their boots before Loki was straddling the shorter man. Anthony was relaxed beneath him, his hands coming to Loki’s hips and gently rolling their clothed, semi-hard erections together.

It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. Loki hadn’t taken a lover in a number of months, and it had been years since he had wanted someone so intensely. He lifted himself up and let his fingers slide down Anthony’s side, tracing every rib before ending near his hip. He slid a finger under Anthony’s half-unbuttoned breeches. 

He locked his eyes on darkened brown. “Will you roll over?”

It was question that encompassed far more than a change in position. If he had been taking a favour, he would take his dominance as a matter of course, but Anthony had come for mutual pleasure, that left their positions as something open for negotiation.

But Anthony smirked at him, and answered, his voice almost a purr, “ _Happily_.”

Anthony didn’t roll straight away; he lifted his hips and made it easy for Loki to strip the man until he was naked. This was not a half-dressed fuck to release tension, this was something more; a mutual attraction between two men who wanted to make things worth their while. It was why Loki placed a hand on Anthony’s hip and reached for the oil. He used a small amount on his hand to be able to smoothly stroke Anthony’s cock.

The smaller man groaned, his head tipping back and his eyes falling shut as he arched into the touch. Loki took the time to watch every flicker of pleasure as it crossed Anthony’s face and filled his body. He was _beautiful._

_A worthy treasure._

Loki shook the thought away, focusing instead on the noises the man made and the feel of his warm, hard cock in Loki’s hand. Loki’s own arousal was straining against his breeches, but he ignored it. He didn’t know if this was the only time he would have Anthony beneath him; Loki planned to make the most of every second.

Anthony was so responsive, his groans coming unbidden as he squirmed beneath Loki. The tip of his cock was leaking and Loki's mouth watered with the urge to taste it, but that was something he never did with his casual dalliances. He couldn’t break that rule with Anthony – not tonight, not _yet_.

Later, perhaps, if the man ever returned to his bed.

Forcing himself to let go of Anthony’s cock, he moved his hand to his own breeches, finally freeing his arousal, he groaned and pulled his pants down and off. His cock was hard and desperate for touch. He went to cup himself, but Anthony was already bending forward to get closer.

Loki expected a hand to touch him, he didn’t intend Anthony to curl forward, grip the base and take Loki into his mouth.

“Ah!” he shouted, his hips jerking and his hand coming to Anthony’s shoulder. He felt the smaller man grin and grip Loki’s hip with his free hand. 

“ _Anthony_ ,” he moaned, his other hand coming to Anthony’s short hair and gripping it. His eyes fell closed as Anthony slid his lips up and down the length, flicking behind the head and getting his cock wet with saliva.

It felt so _good_.

When Anthony pulled off him, Loki gave a whine of regret and tried, unsuccessfully to tug him back.

Anthony chuckled and his voice was rougher as he said, “I thought you wanted me to roll over, Loki? Can’t have you finishing before we start.”

Loki glared at Anthony for that, but Anthony just laughed again, he also shifted and rolled onto his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at Loki, giving him a devious smirk and wink. “I’m waiting, Loki.”

The teasing arrogance found a laugh startling out of Loki. Anthony had no care or acknowledgment that Loki was his captain, that he shouldn’t order or taunt him. He just... did what he wished regardless of who was before him.

Anthony was unpredictable and unabashed and Loki adored it.

He still tried to maintain _some_ semblance of resistance or he knew Anthony would take full advantage of his fondness. Perhaps not in front of the crew, but _certainly_ during their time together.

“You are rather impertinent,” Loki chastised without heat. He slid his hand down Anthony’s spine before lightly slapping his firm bottom. “Perhaps you should be taught more patience.”

Something intrigued flared in Anthony’s eyes and he arched back further against Loki’s touch. “Pirates don’t have any patience. We take what we want.” He grinned. “Do I need to make it any more obvious what _I_ want?”

Loki chuckled. He also took back the oil and poured some on his fingers. “No, Anthony. I think you’ve made that clear.”

“Good,” Anthony answered and spread himself a little further, giving Loki even better access. He also dropped down to his forearms and rested his head on the mattress. “Not that I would mind a little chastisement.”

Loki sucked in a small breath, his mind flooding with a dozen delicious images, but as much as Loki wanted to instigate and explore them, he didn’t. In fact, he pretended he didn’t hear Anthony’s words.

The power balance between them was difficult enough; they had mutually revoked it for the night, and while there were no deals or favours being exchanged, things could still turn problematic. Loki wouldn’t add something so uncertain into the mix on a first coupling - or an _only_ coupling for all he knew.

It was best to be safe.

Pressing his first finger against Anthony’s entrance, he rubbed it around the pucker before slowly slipping inside. The man was tight; unsurprising if he hadn’t been with a man in years, nor pleasured himself due to the lack of privacy on a ship.

Anthony’s hands clenched in the bedding before forcibly relaxing; he breathed slowly and deeply and let himself grow used to the intrusion. Loki was thorough but quick; it was not an uncommon practice for him and Anthony was eagerly rocking back against him.

When he managed to angle his fingers right, Anthony tensed and bucked beneath him, “Ah, Loki! Fuck!”

Loki smirked and rubbed the spot again. Anthony moaned and ground back against him. “More, more,” he panted. “ _Loki_.”

He let out a soft laugh but removed his fingers. Anthony was as ready as could be. Loki slicked his erection and gripped Anthony’s hip, positioning his body before slowly guiding himself inside. Anthony hissed but Loki moaned. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Their bodies were flushed with arousal and dampened by sweat. Loki kept pushing inside until he was fully sheathed and the heat and tightness of Anthony had him leaning over the man and trying to catch his breath. 

When he finally pulled back out, they both groaned. Anthony’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was gasping for breath. Loki gripped Anthony’s hips as he started to draw out and thrust back inside. It had been so long since he’d taken a lover - _too_ long and he tried to bite down on his moans.

Anthony didn’t hesitate to curse, plead and moan for more. He gripped the bedding in one hand and rocked back against Loki. Anthony’s other hand came down to grip and stroke his cock.

“God, Loki,” Anthony whimpered, his hand moving frantically over his erection. “More.”

The bed was bolted to the floor in case of stormy weather; otherwise Loki knew it would be rocking with the force of his thrusts and the movement of their bodies as they raced one another to their climax.

Dragging Anthony’s body even closer, he shifted just enough to angle his thrusts, when he hit the perfect spot. Anthony went tense beneath him and cried out. He then buried his face in the bedding, muffling his moans as he stroked even faster. Loki knew he was close and he sped up his thrusts, chasing his pleasure as he pounded into the man beneath him.

It took his consistent strikes to the spot of pleasure within Anthony for the man to come undone. He clenched around Loki and cried out. The spasming of his muscles and tightening of his passage was all Loki needed and he followed swiftly after, moaning lowly and jerking his hips through the bliss of his release.

He collapsed over Anthony, his hands pressed against the bedding and barely maintaining his weight. He gasped and rested there as he caught his breath. Anthony didn’t seem to mind, and when he was finally able, Loki pulled out of Anthony and dropped down beside him. Anthony shifted as well, moving closer to Loki in order to avoid the damp spot made by his release.

They weren’t quite touching, but Loki could still feel the heat from Anthony’s body. The man’s back was to him and Loki found himself staring at the damp strands of hair at the back of Anthony’s neck. He found his hand twitch with the urge to reach out and tug the man close and into his embrace.

But, that wasn’t something they were meant to share.

Anthony was the first to move, looking over his shoulder and giving Loki a satisfied smile. Loki’s own smile was small and a little uncertain. This was the first member of his crew he’d ever taken to his bed. He wasn’t sure what to do.

Yet, Anthony, a man new to piracy and an infrequent lover of men, seemed to know exactly how to proceed.

“We’re still in port for two more days, aren’t we?” 

“We are,” Loki agreed.

Anthony grinned. “I’m sure I can make my way back here without being seen for two more nights.” He shifted a little more to better face Loki, his expression losing some of its confidence for caution. “If you would be interested in that?”

It was a terrible idea. A recipe for disaster and discover by the crew, and yet...

“I would be,” Loki answered.

When Anthony grinned again with delight and desire warming his chocolate eyes; Loki knew the risk would be worth it.

* * *

Anthony left not long after Loki agreed to his proposition, giving himself a perfunctory clean before pulling on his clothes. Loki had watched him leave with a twinge of disappointment, but the secrecy of the arrangement was more important than a wish to keep them man with him overnight.

The next day, no one was any the wiser and when Anthony returned the following evening, Loki was ready and waiting for him.

The second night, Loki drew out the sex; stroking Anthony’s cock and exploring his body with hands and mouth. Anthony responded in kind, giving extra attention to Loki’s tattoo and cock. While Loki did finish the night by penetrating the man, he would have been content to simply use their hands and mouths.

But, that wasn’t what their arrangement was about.

The third night, their _final_ night, came around quicker than Loki anticipated.

He’d spent the day making certain the ship was ready for the upcoming voyage. He’d spent the day avoiding thinking about Anthony - about _Stark_ , and knowing that this was his final night with him. 

Or perhaps, the last night until the next port, assuming the man would wish to continue their arrangement in the future. _Loki_ wanted to continue the arrangement, and not only when at port. He wanted it every night Stark was on the ship.

It frustrated Loki and found him pacing his cabin and glaring at the floor. It was as he circled his room again that the knock came. Loki jerked his head to the door; he knew it was Stark.

He swallowed and called, “Come.”

Stark entered without hesitation and closed the door behind him. He didn’t come near; he rested with his back to the wood and his eyes on Loki. His brow was furrowed in contemplation and he didn’t stay silent for long.

“The quartermaster spoke to me today. He said most Captains take lovers from their crew.”

“For favours,” Loki answered.

“Or the mutual sating of pleasure,” Stark added, holding Loki’s gaze. “The quartermaster said the crew would learn the difference. Complaints go to the quartermaster, and he would inform them of the truth.” Stark took a step forward. “I think he gave his support, if you want it.”

Loki didn’t know whether to thank or curse Sleipnir for his interference. It certainly made things easier, and Loki so desperately did not want this to stop.

“And what do you want, Stark?” Loki asked.

“Not to be called _Stark_ for one,” he said with a smirk. He also kept moving until he was directly in front of Loki and holding his gaze. “And to know I can come here when we’re not at port, for another.”

“You want to earn the crew’s respect by your own means,” Loki insisted, but it was a weak protest.

Stark - _Anthony_ saw right through him and grinned. “And I still will. The only thing I get from this is being the lucky one who’s getting fucked by you.”

He brought up his hand, resting it gently on Loki’s shirt, fingering the material and sliding his fingers under the collar to touch skin. Loki almost groaned.

“So the question is,” Anthony said softly, “what do _you_ want?”

A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind; options, answers, actions and consequences. The crew respected and liked him; they also liked and highly regarded Anthony. If Sleipnir supported them and assured the crew Anthony gained no special treatment for being with Loki and if Fenrir leant his weight and approval to the matter. 

If they handled this well, if they were _careful_...

“I would have you as my lover,” Loki answered. He reached for the other man and cupped his hip, pulling him a little closer. “The one the crew knows is mine.”

Anthony’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Possessive already?”

“I-”

But Anthony shook his head and stroked Loki's chest in a calming gesture. “I figured you would be. Pirates don’t share their,” he sniggered, “ _booty_.”

Loki sent the other man a dry look and planned to remark on the _ridiculous_ turn of phrase, but Anthony didn’t give him a chance. He pushed up on his toes and pressed their lips together. 

The gesture made Loki’s eyes fall closed and he tugged the smaller man until they were flush against one another. Anthony wrapped an arm around Loki’s neck and encouraged the kiss to deepen. Loki didn’t fight the man, instead he revelled in the idea that Anthony would remain his lover. Sailing from the port would not end their evenings together.

In that moment and kissing Anthony, Loki felt not only desire and satisfaction but a warm excited happiness spreading throughout his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to NamelesslyNightlock who helped me pick what Loki's tattoo would be since I wanted him to have one but wasn't sure and the Vegvisir was soooo fitting :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! I'm going to miss posting this :3
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it!

Very little changed between them after their third night together; Anthony still climbed out of bed not long after they’d reached their release and went back to the crew’s quarters.

But the subtle shift in the crew’s perception happened over the course of a week. Anthony visited him three times, and while some caught on quicker than others, by the end of those seven days, the entire crew was aware.

Loki was grateful that the only response had been some light teasing towards Anthony. If any of the crew had spoken to Sleipnir about the arrangement, his quartermaster never told him, but one way or another, no one was offended, angered or envious.

Anthony was his lover and no one despised them or was mutinous over it.

It allowed Loki to relax a little. He didn’t behave any different to Stark during the day, but when he came to Loki’s chambers at night... Stark became _Anthony_ and Loki started to encourage the man to share a drink with him.

Anthony was still borrowing his books and they would often spend an hour talking about literature, how Anthony was finding pirate life and some of Loki’s tales from previous ships.

Loki had been a pirate most of his adult life, and Anthony was intrigued to know more. The evenings always ended in sex, but sometimes, Anthony even lingered in bed with Loki.

They were resting that way now. Loki was on his side with his back to the wall, his head in his hand. Anthony was on his back, catching his breath. His tanned skin still had a flush from heat and Loki was watching the relaxed man. He was utterly beautiful.

“You’re staring,” Anthony remarked. He opened his eyes and looked at Loki, his lips tipped up in a smile.

“I am,” Loki stated, finding no reason to hide his admiration of Anthony’s beauty.

“Too bad we’re not young enough to go a second round,” Anthony said with a rueful chuckle.

 _If you stayed a few more hours, we could,_ Loki thought but didn’t say.

He changed the subject, moving to touch Anthony’s goatee. “Have you considered growing this out?”

Anthony grimaced. “I don’t want a beard.”

Loki shook his head. “Tokens of travels are often woven into a pirate’s hair.”

Realisation alighted in Anthony’s eyes and he brought his hands to touch the beads and threads twined in Loki’s hair. He smiled. “It looks good on you. I’m not sure it would be the same for me. Maybe I’ll stick with a necklace.”

Loki inclined his head, accepting the decision but not removing his fingers. He travelled them down Anthony’s neck and over his chest instead. 

“Would you get tattoos?” Loki enquired, feeling curious and unwilling to remain silent.

“I’m not sure.” Anthony’s hand drifted down to trace Loki’s tattoo, his eyes looked soft in the flickering candlelight. “Yours means something. I think mine would have to mean something too.”

Loki chuckled. “Mine meant too much to drink and Jor’s serpentine words.”

Anthony’s gaze lifted, full of amusement and interest. “You said he talked you into it. How long have you known him?”

“Decades,” Loki answered. “We have shared a ship since I first stepped foot on a deck. I met Fenrir shortly after.”

“And what about Sleipnir?”

“He was on my first ship as well. We did not get along, but we respected each other.”

“How did you become friends?”

Loki hesitated, it was something very few people knew, but looking down into Anthony’s curious features, he admitted, “We committed mutiny together.”

Anthony’s eyes widened and Loki felt a need to explain.

“Our captain was not fair or kind,” Loki continued. “Half the crew hated him. Sleipnir and I merely planned the assault which removed him from his perch and put another in his place. I was too young to be Captain, despite Fenrir saying I should take the position.” He smiled faintly, remembering the scene fondly. “I decided to change ships at the next port. I didn’t expect Jor, Fenrir and Sleipnir would follow me.”

“They knew a good Captain when they saw one,” Anthony said, startling Loki and making him look down at the gently smiling man. 

Anthony’s fingers continued to stroke Loki’s chest and Loki swallowed, his heart beginning to race. The world could have stopped, cannons could have fired at The Liesmith and Loki wouldn’t have noticed; he was enraptured by the man beside him.

“I suppose you must be right,” Loki whispered, his gaze flickering between Anthony’s eyes and mouth. He saw Anthony’s lips curve in a smile before the smaller man’s hand cupped his neck and tugged him down.

Loki closed his eyes as their mouths connected, sharing a soft, slow kiss that made Loki’s chest flood with affection. He cupped Anthony’s cheek and deepened the embrace, shifting his body to allow Anthony closer. 

It was a languid kiss and when it finally ended, they lingered close. 

_Stay the night_ , Loki wanted to say, but he knew better then to request it.

He tried to sound flat and firm, but he couldn’t hide all his unhappiness as he murmured, “You should go.”

Anthony’s face fell. “Oh,” he glanced away. “right.”

Loki was forced to let him go and shift away, giving him room to roll out of bed and reach for his clothes. He pulled them on with his back to Loki. The bowl of water he kept nearby had already been used to clean Anthony. He was as presentable as he could ever be and when he was dressed, he looked over his shoulder at Loki.

His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight,” he replied quietly, watching as Anthony walked to the door and left without another word or a glance behind.

Closing his eyes, Loki dropped back into the bedding with a groan. He pressed his face into the bedding and cursed at himself. 

It was the cardinal rule he’d laid down at the start of his Captaincy: _don’t lower your guard around members of the crew._

He should have been more specific in his warnings; he should have taken greater care. _Don’t **fall** for a member of the crew_, should have been his top concern, because with Anthony Stark, that was exactly what Loki had done.

* * *

The next day, Loki barely made it out of his cabin before Fenrir was appearing beside him.

“Banner wants to speak with you,” he said gruffly.

Loki frowned. “Why hasn’t he come to me himself?”

“I’m just passing on a message, Captain.”

Loki continued to stare at the larger man. Fenrir and Banner weren’t particularly close; the only time they spoke was when Fenrir was injured in a fight. But then, Fenrir was injured in almost every fight, even if they were just cuts and grazes. Fenrir usually took the time to assail Banner with depictions of the battle, much to the physician’s discomfort. 

Yet, despite Fenrir’s gruff teasing, he was not only protective of Banner, but respected him. If Banner gave him an order, Fenrir would follow it as loyally as he would Loki.

“Very well,” Loki answered. “I’ll visit him directly.”

Fenrir nodded and went on his way. Loki gave the man one more uncertain look, but could see no reason for Fenrir to mislead him. He changed direction and headed for the small room Banner kept on the ship. It was filled with his medical supplies and the cot he slept on. Apart from Loki and Sleipnir, he was the only one who had a room of his own.

Making his way below decks and towards that part of the ship, he almost startled when Jor pushed off from the shadowed wall and fell into step beside him.

“Jor,” he said with surprise. “Why are you below deck?”

“The crew aren’t here, and I am irritated,” Jor answered. “You prefer men to women. Why have you not claimed Stark as your partner?”

Loki choked on his breath, feeling as if he’d been punched. “ _Jor_.”

“I have known you too long and I am no fool. You would never take a woman, but you would take a man as your companion. You would take _Stark_.” Jor flicked his hand at Loki, the gesture meant to be encouraging. “Ask him, and save yourself misery.”

“Damn it, Jor,” Loki hissed. “Did you arrange this with Fenrir?”

Jor scoffed. “Fenrir will not involve himself. Sleipnir thinks sex shall satisfy you.” Jor made a noise of disgust and shook his head. “You need an anchor. Let Stark be it. He’s good. We approve.”

“I do not need _approval_ ,” Loki hissed.

“Then what do you need?” Jor questioned, his eyes narrowed. “A shove to your back? A sword at the throat? I watch and I see. You look at Stark like a man looks at his wife.”

Loki flinched and his next words were a growl. “Enough.”

Jor crossed his arms, unmoved. “Tell him you want his partnership.”

“This is not your concern,” Loki snarled.

“The Captain health is a crew’s concern.” Jor tilted his head. “Will he not make you happy?”

Loki grimaced and glanced away. They both knew the truth of the statement. Jor reached out and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“He will make you happy,” Jor insisted, his voice quiet and gentle. “Tell him.”

Loki closed his eyes and let the tension bleed from his shoulders. Jor was his friend and he knew the other man cared about him. It didn’t mean Loki could follow his advice.

“I won’t tell him,” Loki admitted. “I can’t afford to.” He looked back at Jor’s scowling face. “He is a pretty crew member, nothing more.” He glanced away again. “I can’t afford to let him be anything more.”

“Because he will not love you back?” Jor questioned.

Loki smiled wryly. “Something like that.” He pulled away from Jor’s touch. “Enough with this. You have duties and so do I.” 

He could feel the displeasure radiating from Jor, but the other man didn’t fight it. “As you order, Captain.”

Loki didn’t look at Jor but he heard the other man turn on his heel and walk away. Loki sighed once he could no longer hear Jor’s footsteps. He also brought up a hand to rub over his face. He appreciated that his friends cared about him and didn’t mind that his lover was a man, but it wasn’t so simple.

Just because Loki was of the disposition to love his own gender and seek their lifelong partnership, it didn’t mean Stark would wish it for himself.

* * *

Banner kept him preoccupied for an hour, and Loki wasn’t sure who was more awkward when he went to leave but Banner stopped him. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes averted as he informed Loki that he had spare oil, if Loki ran out before the next port.

Loki might be a fearsome pirate Captain who never fled in battle, but when faced with Banner’s offer, he could only mutter something and hurriedly leave. He wasn’t ashamed of his activities or of his lover, but he admired Banner, and hearing the quiet man’s practical but embarrassed suggestion made Loki just as uncomfortable.

The crew knew what he and Stark did, of course, but having Banner know _exactly_ what they got up to was far more discomforting. He resolved to not think about it and avoid ever having to take up Banner’s offer.

Loki retreated to his cabin not long after, wanting some time to go over the maps and his captain’s log. He was sitting at his desk and working when the knock came on his door. He finished his sentence before putting down his quill.

“Come,” he called, turning to face his visitor.

His heart leapt and his stomach clenched when Stark stepped inside. He shut and locked the door, a frown on his face.

Loki licked his lips; desire rushed through him at having Stark here, in his cabin and close enough to kiss, but he couldn’t be swept away by it. “It’s the middle of the day, Stark.”

“Not Stark right now,” Anthony corrected him, but didn’t come any closer.

Loki frowned. The air felt thick with tension and it made him instantly wary. “Anthony, what has happened?”

Anthony swallowed and the motion was noticeable even from across the room. “Jor spoke to me.”

Loki sucked in a sharp, pained breath. _No_. He felt the colour drain from his face. _Jor, you stubborn, merciless fool._

Loki swallowed around a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to ask, but he had to pretend obliviousness, he had to make his denial sound believable. “Did he? What about?”

“You don’t take female lovers.” Anthony took a step closer. “You would never want a wife... but a man the crew knew was your partner? You would want that. You _do_ want that,” he licked his lips, “and you want it with me.”

Loki was doing his best not to react. He kept his face blank and his body relaxed. His heart was pounding and he wanted to hurl panicked denials, but he needed to stay calm. He would _murder_ Jor later, but for now, he had to remain impassive.

“Jor has exaggerated notions,” Loki managed to say, his voice flat. He turned back to his papers and began to organise them. “I hope you didn’t come here to try and utilise this information.”

“Like asking for favours?”

Loki twitched, it was the only reaction he allowed his body to give, but internally he cringed. His voice was rougher. “I don’t give favours.” He cleared his throat and strengthened his voice. “And I can always end our arrangement.”

Loki didn’t want to, of course, but if he needed to cut his losses to save his heart or maintain his hold on his dignity, he would do it.

He heard Anthony’s feet on the wood and while he thought he was prepared, he didn’t expect Anthony’s hands to gently rest on his shoulders, or for Anthony’s chin to come to rest on the top of his head. It was an affectionate, easy gesture and Loki’s eyes closed, his shoulders also slumped and he leant backwards, seeking comfort.

When Anthony offered it in soft strokes of his thumb, Loki could scarcely believe it.

“I don’t want favours from my Captain,” Anthony murmured softly. “I never did. I only wanted him.”

Loki sighed, and acknowledged the truth. “You want his body.”

Anthony hummed. “Only because I thought it was the only thing on offer.”

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he stared at his desk. His heart was racing and he was too nervous to move. “What else could you want?”

“Well,” he could hear the smile in Anthony’s voice, “his partnership, if he wished to give it.”

Loki didn’t breathe for a long moment. “You cannot want that.”

“Oh?” Anthony sounded amused. “Why not?” 

He moved his hands from Loki’s shoulders, sliding them down Loki’s arms until he could take Loki’s hands and link their fingers. His body was a warm, comforting weight against Loki’s back. 

“I’m surprised he has not noticed how much I adore him,” Anthony continued. “His friends certainly have.”

Loki stared at their hands and dared to move his own to better grip Anthony. In response, Anthony brushed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head.

“You want my partnership?” Loki asked, needing to confirm it again.

“I do.” Anthony chuckled. “I see now why Jor told me I would have to be the one to ask.”

Loki gripped Anthony’s fingers and closed his eyes again, leaning back against Anthony. He still insisted, “This partnership would not give you anything.”

“Really?” Anthony sounded amused. “I do believe it will give me you.”

“And that’s all you want?” Loki asked.

“That is all I want,” Anthony vowed.

The last of Loki’s tension left him and he turned in his seat. Anthony’s smiling face was waiting for him and Loki tilted his head and caught the smaller man’s lips in a kiss. Anthony instantly kissed him back. He brought their hands up so he could wrap his arms around Loki in a hug all without ever letting him go.

Loki let every drop of his affection and happiness pour into the kiss, and was delighted to feel it be returned by Anthony. It was not just him who felt a connection, it was _mutual_ and Loki had never felt so joyous and delighted.

When they pulled back, they lingered close. Anthony even let their foreheads rest together.

They stayed there for a long time, simply indulging in their warmth and dedication. 

Yet, Loki knew it couldn’t last.

“It’s the middle of the day,” Loki insisted quietly. “We have duties.”

Anthony nodded, their foreheads brushing. “I cannot be seen as shirking my obligations.” He squeezed Loki’s hands. “But, I wanted to make sure we were clear, Loki.”

“I’m glad,” Loki answered with a smile. He also hesitated for only a moment before asking, “Return to my cabin tonight?” Anthony was in the process of smiling, an agreement sure to follow when Loki added, “Stay over, as well?”

Anthony blinked with momentary surprise. He sounded uncertain as he said, “The crew will know, if I do that.”

“Let them,” Loki answered, holding Anthony’s gaze. “If you are my partner, I will have you stay overnight with me.”

Anthony smiled again, and it was as beautiful as the sun’s sparkle upon the sea. “I will stay each night with you, Loki. I would not want to be anywhere else.”

Loki kissed him, he couldn’t resist, but Anthony didn’t seem to mind as he kissed Loki back just as passionately. 

It was a disappointment when they had to break apart, even more so when they had to let one another go and separate. Anthony moved away and Loki stood from his chair. He did bring up a hand and lightly stroke his lover’s cheek.

“I will look forward to your return tonight,” Loki told him. Anthony grinned and nodded. He also pulled away and headed for the door. “Oh, and Anthony?” His lover looked over his shoulder. “Send Jor to my cabin.”

Anthony looked amused, but he nodded and sent Loki a wink. “As you wish, my Captain.”

Loki couldn’t hide his smile as Anthony disappeared back onto the deck; his lover, his _partner_ and the man the crew would learn not to touch, and to always respect for his skills, rather than his choice in bedmates. 

Loki knew he owed a lot of his newfound happiness to his friends, and he planned to reward them accordingly, and to start with, he prepared two glasses for himself and Jor. His friend had done him a great favour, and he already had a fair idea of what Jor would want in return.

His friend, after all, did enjoy watching Loki grimace and swear as he was tattooed. It was a small price to pay and one he would take willingly. His first tattoo had shown his love for the sea, but perhaps this one could show his love for something that was becoming just as dear to him. His unexpected stowaway.

Loki smiled. How quickly and wonderful the tides of life could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. I HAVE A LOT OF NOTES. ENJOY THEM ALL.
> 
> To start with, I was supposed to have a scene where it explains why Loki became a pirate (fled the Odinson family home and their asshole ways. Was possibly a servant and not a member of the family who knows) and why Tony killed someone/ended up here (Obie being a dick who deserved it), but that didn’t happen. 
> 
> I could also imagine this being a muuuuuch longer story with daring-do, adventure; avoiding the authorities, capture, “believing the other is dead” and all those things... but I really don’t have the time for a huge pirate story. Soooo this is what you get.
> 
> Buuuuut basically after this Tony becomes known as the "captain's lover/partner/spouse" he has no extra perks (beyond sleeping in the captain's cabin, rather than with the crew) so no one cares. If anything, he's an added bonus because if Loki is in a foul mood, they just throw Tony at him and things suddenly get better
> 
> I also lowkey imagine that Tony becomes as respected as the quartermaster for being able to work with Loki and calm him down. Be his ~anchor and all that. He’s “the wife” but not in a negative but rather a respectful way.
> 
> And when new crew come on the ship, it's like "that's Tony, he's amazing and the captain's lover and if you touch him, we'll all kill you. He makes the captain happy and Tony will gut you just as good as the next man. Respect him. Or don't, and die."
> 
> It probably takes a few months of crewmembers being terrified of Tony before he cottons on to what’s being said and goes, "FENRIR FOR FUCKS SAKE, STOP MAKING ME OUT TO BE A MIXTURE OF FINE CHINA AND A POISONOUS SNAKE."
> 
> AND HERE HAVE SOME CREW HEADCANONS AND THEIR THOUGHTS ON LOKI/TONY. I came up with them talking to the amazing **NamelesslyNightlock** and **Rabentochter**
> 
> Slep and Jor get involved when Loki and Tony have arguments because ffs they did not work this hard to have them wreck it over something stupid.  
> Fenrir is not getting involved. He's having a drink in the corner and staying out of his friend/captain's love and sex life. His job is making sure Tony stays safe. That’s it.  
> Bruce is the one watching from the sidelines; watching and reading a book. Occasionally being talked to by Jor/Slep/Fenrir and going, "You know, I really just want to read in peace." [Trying not to get mental images when Tony shows up sheepishly asking if he has any spare oil.]  
> Although, Korg has it pretty bad too. Walking around the ship at night, hearing moans and cries on the wind.  
> And learning _really good_ how to stay upwind of the captain's cabin. So jealous of Miek up in the crow’s nest, oblivious to it all.
> 
> And: I can imagine when the ship is anchored off an island and Fenrir is teasing Bruce about going swimming and Bruce getting sick of it and using the skills he's learnt to unbalance/trip/toss Fenrir off the anchored ship and into the water. Dead silence of surprising follows before Fenrir cresting the water and his bellowing laughter is heard. It’s followed by the rest of the ship cackling. Bruce smiles with a mixture of pride and embarrassment over what he just did. Everyone has a newfound respect for Bruce. Tony high-fives him when no one is looking.
> 
> AND THAT ENDS MY RAMBLES. HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THEM. AND THE STORY! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
